My Sleeping Beauty
by xSonya
Summary: 'Kaname thinks Zero looks beautiful when he's sleeping. If only the hunter would stop trying to kill him every time he wakes up to Kaname hovering over him.' Prompted by TheseScarletDropsofINK at 'Vampire Knight Yaoi Prompts Forum'.


**A/N: This story was born from TheseScarletDropsofINK prompt at _Vampire Knight Yaoi Prompts Forum_. (Link to forum is on my profile, feel free to join us with prompts or prompt responses of your own!)**

**Prompt: Kaname thinks Zero looks beautiful when he's sleeping. If only the hunter would stop trying to kill him every time he wakes up to Kaname hovering over him.**

**My Sleeping Beauty**

Kaname threaded his fingers through a perfect tangle of soft silver strands; a web of pure platinum elegance spun of the very finest spider's silk. The pearly blanket found a way to glimmer and shine with immense beauty even in the dull glow of the moon, faltering the pureblood's ever-present composure.

_Breathtaking_.

The picture he gazed before now was not of the Zero Kiryuu that had suffered the loss of his love, his family, his... humanity; it was a rare picture of one that still harboured the innocence of a child, a peacefulness that was forever reserved only for the dead. The paleness that once adorned smooth cheeks was now carelessly flushed with a pleasure only sleep could bring. This mask-less beauty before him... he could hardly believe such a face could belong to the same person.

_Defenceless._

Zero was utterly defenceless like this- it was this rare state of embodiment that would never fail to captivate his heart, his mind, his body; capture his diligence in a way that nothing else possibly could. Would the silverette ever intentionally lay bare before him like this? Show him such a sight that made him weak to the knees, erratic in his breathing, and unwilling- unable to utter a single word?

Would he ever be trusted enough to witness such an open display of complete vulnerability?

The hunter stirred in his sleep under his deep smouldering stare, as a soft sigh of contentment fell between slow shallow breaths. Kaname watched on with wonder; the gentle parting of moist lips, the delicate rise and fall of his bare chest, the way long and luscious eyelashes (much like that of a woman's) casted shadows across his cheeks. An indescribable desire teased Kaname's tongue along a dry pale lip, before he moved to hover just inches above the flushed lips of his usually otherwise disobedient lover.

He wanted to kiss Zero.

_Control_... a feeling Kaname was severely lacking in. _Self-control_? What self control? It didn't exist; not around him. Backing up, he let his eye-lids fall closed, trying to control his breathing.

_Trying_.

The things Zero did to his body without even knowing it... _unreal_.

Challenging became restraint, and without even realising it he was above Zero once more, inches apart. The biggest temptation of his life before him, stretching, neck baring as if offering as he turned in his sleep... the dulcet sound of Zero's pulse only intensified the more Kaname listened for its call- this untamed desire of his, it could only grow as the desperate melody of Zero's beating heart beckoned his protruding canines.

Even in sleep, his beloved's body anticipated the bite of it's very Pureblood.

Kaname had always had been good at tying a leash around such desires, but Zero, he always made it so damn hard for him... When he responded in such a way without him even knowing it...

Had he known that Zero was going to awaken at the soft graze of teeth against the column of his neck, Kaname might've resisted for a few moments longer.  
If only he wasn't setting himself up for murder every time he accidently woke him up. Good thing he'd prepared though, he thought, as he felt the familiarity of Zero's metallic pride and joy pressed firmly against his jaw.

That damn rose had been his obstacle since day one. Kaname would not have it anymore; not this time.

"Off" Zero snarled sleepily, only to hear the empty click of his gun as he mercilessly fired it. Kaname jangled the anti-vampire bullets in his pocket with a smirk against Zero's pulse as they dully burned at his skin.

"Bastard" Zero growled, discarding the gun as though it had betrayed him. "Get the hell out" he mumbled restlessly, trying to nudge Kaname away as he buried his head in his pillow, too damn tired to so much as move.

"It's your own fault" Kaname murmured against his neck, feeling no remorse at having woken Zero up for the seventh night in a row. If he didn't look so damn beautiful then Kaname wouldn't have to monopolise him in his sleep.

"Out" Zero grumbled into the pillow, a demand to which left no room for debate as red eyes glared beneath barely opened-eyelids promising a fate worse than death if a certain pureblood didn't make himself scarce.

As though he wasn't even heard, Kaname continued to tease along the length of his neck, up his jaw all the way to the shell of his ear, only to fall back down again with sweet soft licks, gentle kisses and daring nips. Now what Zero hated more than being toyed with while he was trying to sleep... was being ignored.

He hated being ignored.

"Kaname" he whined childishly, and had Zero been fully awake, the sound might've surprised even him.

At that point, Kaname just couldn't possibly help himself. Zero was being so ridiculously cute right now... asking him to up and leave was like asking Aidou to stop worshipping him.

Totally. Not. Happening.

"Fuck" Kaname growled without restraint.

Zero had set himself up for one hell of a long night.


End file.
